My First Kiss
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yuuri's first kiss.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yuuri's first kiss.

**My First Kiss**

"Shinou, stop it!" Murata yelled out. The possessed prince held my chin so I couldn't turn away from him- and I tried hard. With a smirk his face got closer to mine; in slow motion. His freezing cold lips touch mine and then we passed out.

That absolutely wasn't a kiss let alone my first. It was a trick a prank from Shinou, damn him to hell. Also with a guy like him who you would think had lots of wisdom you would at least think he'd be good kisser. Well he wasn't! The kiss was cold and lifeless in fact my grandmother's kisses were much better even when she pulled my cheek saying how cute I was.

Wolf and I ended up sick in bed for a few days. All of us wanted to forget the day completely. We didn't and for the next few days it was a little tensed between the blonde and I. We still slept together and he still called me wimp. That will never change not ever. It made me think the things were ok between us again.

I still went through my daily routine of dodging my work; and Wolfram still followed me everywhere I went.

We sat in front of Cheri's garden. The mixture of all the flower's scents combined into one and hung heavily in the air. I could smell nothing else which I was glad for because the horse's stable was nearby.

I glimpsed over at my friend. The prince was bothered by something I could tell by the way he glared at the plants. I wanted to know what was wrong but instead I said something completely random. "Did you know flowers grow faster when you talk to them?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"They vibrate when air hits them. Plants feel and react to the environment around them."

"Incredible."

"People don't realize how important nature is till it's gone." I actually had no idea were I was going with this. "Once a flower loses its beautiful color others lose their respect and value for it." I touched the soft petal of the blue 'Beautiful Wolfram.' It shook slightly. "Relationships are like flowers."

"Relationships?"

"Fragile and beautiful." I still had no idea what I was saying this for.

"I suppose you're right. If you don't take care of it then both the relationship and flower die. Something small and simple can destroy it."

"Right and I don't want to ruin what we have, but I've noticed that something is bothering you, what is it?"

"The kiss." The blonde answered.

"What about it?" Of course it was the kiss. 'I knew it!'

"How was it?"

"What do you mean? Why do you ask?"

"What kind of person doesn't remember his first kiss." The fire demon covered his face with the palms of his hands.

"That was your first kiss?" I gasped I wanted to teasing him though I was shocked from the confession.

"Of course it was you wimp! What were your thinking."

"Sorry I just figured a cute person-" I shut up seeing him blush a light red.

"So was it good?"

"No it was horrible- Shinou's kiss that is." The last thing anyone wanted was for Wolfram to get mad and at me.

"Some kiss…" He muttered under his breath. I nodded in agreement. "The Sage should show him how to kiss."

I chuckled asking. "Oh? How do you kiss?" I asked innocently as he shifted towards me.

"First you should take a hold of their hands for light intimacy." He held both of my sweating hands. "Than…" The full demon planted his month over mine.

Now that's a kiss!

When I wanted to deepen the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. The jaded eyed man held me in a tight embrace his heat radiated off his body. His lips they were amazing, they fit over mine so perfectly. Wolfram's lips were soft and succulent. Wolfram's month opened slightly to allow his tongue to slip out and into mine.

I was pushed to the ground by him and he laid right on top of me kissing me further. We laid near the flowers since I didn't want to crush them and neither did he. The full demon kissed my cheek sweetly. Unnoticed by the flowers shook back and forth and side to side. Their roots absorbing minerals and water from the soil.

This was defiantly my first kiss! This totally counted; really absolutely counted.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes so review now!!


End file.
